hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Johnston
Adam Johnston is an actor. Early Life He was born on May 27th 1996 to Nicole Johnston and Matthew Yua. He has one younger sister, Jennifer. Career When his mum (Nicole Johnston) joined the cast of Remmerdale in 2000, he was cast as her on - screen son. He was 4 years old at the time and appeared in the show for the next 6 years. He then starred in School Kids with his mum. He was a pupil and his mum was a teacher. They left after a year. In 2012 he starred in Silas and Country Mary. He has been described as an actor to look out for in 2013, with reviews saying that he is extremely talented and going to do well. His looks have been compared to John Meetle in his younger days. His character left Silas in 2012 and he is rarely seen in Country Mary television series. He then confirmed that he would be in The Scream 4. Adam then starred in Missing, a film released in April 2013. He is currently filming for the sequel, Missing 2. His performance as Angus in the first film was given amazing reviews, as was his on-screen girlfriend, Jane Gutta. Personal Life He lives with his mum and sister and is in contact with his father. He announced that he was dating Amanda O'Brian in November 2012. On December 18th 2012 it was announced that they had separated. He said, "Amanda was the one who ended it with me and I am so angry with her. I was so happy and I thought that she was too, she is seriously just really weird and as she showed me by texting me to finish our relationship, she's not a nice person. I'm so angry with her but luckily my best friend Toby Stacca has been helping me through it. She actually broke up with me and instantly tried to get him to date her!". January 1st 2012 he confirmed that he was in a relationship with his Country Mary co - star Lauren Michaels. Less than two weeks later they separated. He said online that they would remain good friends. On January 28th he confirmed that he was in a relationship with Amandi. He met Amandi after she sent an online letter to him. He met Amandi in early 2013 and the pair became friends. After staying in touch they began a relationship with eachother. In summer 2013, rumours went wild that Adam and Amandi had married in Indaseesta. Adam later denied the rumours and joked that he wouldn't follow the examples of other young couples, making an offensive expression and smirking at the camera. His comments were possibly mostly directed at his ex-girlfriend Amanda O'Brian, who married and divorced David Davis, or her sister Ashley O'Brian who had a well known marriage to Samuel Davis in Indaseesta. His comments could also have been in general, with other teenage celebrities such as Frank Crach and the small-heighted cute-sized Annabell Crach also marrying there in 2012.